


On The Open Road

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: Weblena Month 2019 [15]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Nightmares, PTSD, Some slightly disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: Lena and Webby are on the best adventure - together, driving through the country, with no monsters or curses to bother them....Mostly.-Weblena Month 8/26-8/27: Cliche and Vacation/Travel-





	On The Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to just be for Vacation/Travel, then I realized halfway through writing that it's a bit cliche too, so... two prompts in one story, weeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> PS: While they're not *required* reading, the stories When I Look At The Stars and Of Gifts and Anniversaries (Parts 6 and 10 of the series respectively) have elements alluded to within this story, if you want to go back and get the full picture. Don't worry, they're both fluffy as all get out.

_ @deweydewnight so have you actually done anything besides look at each other? _

_ @shadowchild sure, we’ve also made out a lot _

“ _ Lena _ !” Webby exploded, torn between laughing and trying to sound appalled. Her face was turning red. “Delete that!”

“Not a chance, Pink.” Lena laughed, raising her phone to take a picture of the stars shining brightly over their heads. She opened Instagram to post it with the caption  _ Day 23: I’ve got the two best views in the world _ —  _ stars and @superwebby _

“You’re such a sap,” Webby teased as she leaned over to read the caption.

“That’s what you’ve turned me into.”

“Oh sure, blame me.”

Webby giggled, resting her head on Lena’s chest and closing her eyes. They had  _ more _ than enough money to find a hotel to stay at — Scrooge wasn’t about to let his nieces wander the country without a safety net. They’d both protested — they’d been saving up for this trip for almost two years — but Scrooge had shoved the card into Lena’s bag and refused to take it back.

“Consider it fourteen and fifteen years worth of missed birthdays.”

“Hey, how come you’ll give  _ them _ money without a lecture about hard work?” Louie complained.

“Because  _ they _ don’t incessantly ask for things, and already understand the value of hard work.”

Which was how they had ended up with a debit card, linked to Scrooge’s bank account in Lena’s name, giving them access to ungodly amounts of money. They’d mostly used it for things they wouldn’t have used their money for — picking up little trinkets they thought were fun or doing a tour through some creepy old cave (which they had done five of since leaving Duckburg). It allowed them to save their own money for food and places to stay.

But sometimes it was nice to just stop and lie on top of the car and sleep for a few hours before hitting the road again. And they had an amazing view out in the middle of nowhere, with no light pollution and a shining full moon.

Lena’s phone dinged, bringing her back to reality, and she checked to see a new comment from Dewey on the photo she’d posted of herself and Webby in front of a mountain.

_@deweydewnight_ _gross I don’t want to think about my best friend and my sister making out_

_ @shadowchild shouldn’t have asked, then _

“He called you his sister.” Webby giggled.

“I mean, legally I am.”

“But that doesn’t mean he has to  _ acknowledge _ it.” Webby nudged Lena, and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m not calling Della Mom or Scrooge Uncle Scrooge. Give it up, Pink.”

Not that she didn’t appreciate everything they had done for her since taking her in — from giving her a place to live to Della actually, legally adopting her — but the whole  _ mom _ and  _ uncle _ thing just wasn’t for her. She expressed her love in her own way. She called Scrooge old man and Della a crazy woman. She still called Mrs. Beakley Tea Time and Colonel Crumpet, and Donald was generally “Huh? Sorry, I missed that,” despite the fact that she had learned how to translate his voice years ago. The boys, of course, were Louie, Huey, and Huey (sometimes One of the Hueys was Dewey if she wanted to change it up). It was just how she expressed her love. They were used to it. Webby was still Pink, Webs, and sometimes  _ love _ , when they were in the privacy of her room or the loft and she was sure no one would hear her being sentimental.

“Fiiiiiiiiiiine.” Webby sighed dramatically, closing her eyes. “Sleeping here for a few hours?”

“I thought we would. I’ll probably be good for another day.”

“Okay, but then we get a room and you take a sleeping pill.”

“Yes, dear.”

Webby giggled, snuggling closer to Lena and resting her head on her chest. Lena hugged her close, tucking her other arm under her head and closing her eyes. It was always easier to fall asleep while she was holding Webby.

“Oh, how sweet.”

Her eyes snapped open again, lungs freezing, and her gaze swiveled around to find Magica de Spell hovering in the air over them.

“You—”

Webby bolted up immediately, jumping off the car and putting Lena behind her. “Get out of here, you old hag,” she snarled, fists clenched.

“ _ Old _ ?” Magica sounded offended. “How dare you!”

She aimed her staff at Webby; Lena managed to get up and vault herself off the roof, knocking Webby to the ground while a shield formed above their heads. She grimaced as several blasts of energy hammered against it. “Look who’s still living on borrowed magic,” the witch taunted. Lena glared up at her. Webby straightened up, pulling her pocket knife. They weren’t naive; they had protection on them. Lena had magic, Webby had several knives in different places along with her super ninja skills. Magic swung her staff out, catching Webby in a ball of energy and throwing her into the air.

“Webby!” Lena whirled, hand swinging out to stop Webby’s flight. Webby squeaked as she stopped mid-air.

“Uh uh uh.”

During her time as a shadow, Lena had gotten used to people walking through her. It was a  _ weird _ sensation, rather disconcerting, but she’d learned to either deal with it or get out of the way. It had been years since that part of her life. But it wasn’t something she was likely to ever forget.

The feeling of a perfectly manicured set of fingers shoving through her back was eerily similar to that.

“ _ Lena _ !”

Webby’s screech filled the air even as she fell to the ground. “You’ve been living on borrowed time,  _ Lee-naaa _ ,” Magic said. Lena tried to breathe, but her entire body was frozen. All she could feel was the hand — it hadn’t pierced her skin, it had just  _ gone through it _ , the way so many had when she was a shadow.

The fingers found the amulet, wrapping it around it, and a shudder ran through Lena’s entire body. She forced out a weak gasp, trying to say something,  _ anything _ …

“I’m afraid time’s up, though.”

Webby screamed as Magica yanked the amulet out of Lena—

And Lena screamed, shoving away and accidentally rolling off the car. She landed with a thud that would’ve knocked the wind out of her if she’d been breathing.

“Lena?!”

Webby hurriedly jumped down next to her, helping her sit up as she coughed. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

She started to rub Lena’s back, but Lena jerked away, pressing her back against the car. “Lena, Lena.” Webby shifted to clasp Lena’s cheeks in her hands, pressing her forehead to Lena’s. “Focus on me, okay? Breathe with me. It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

It took five minutes and several stalled starts, but Lena finally caught her breath, her gaze refocusing, and Webby gave her a small smile. “There. See? Just a dream.”

“Just a dream.” Lena whispered shakily, hands patting her body down.

“What was it?”

“M-Magica.” Lena’s gaze threatened to go glassy again. Webby gently tapped her cheek to keep her with reality. “She — She just showed up — she tried to… take the amulet… her hand was  _ inside me _ …”

It had felt so  _ real _ . She could almost  _ still _ feel it. Her stomach turned, and she staggered to her feet, catching herself on the back of the car as she threw up. Webby helped her keep her balance, then hugged her tight when she stopped heaving.

“Come on, in the car…”

She got Lena into the passenger’s seat, stopping to retrieve a blanket and a bottle of water from the backseat before she got into the passenger’s seat. Lena took the water with numb fingers, swallowing it down in huge gulps. Webby covered her when she was done, and she curled up in her seat while Webby started the car, pulling back onto the desolate road.

Lena didn’t speak again until sunrise. Webby might’ve thought she had fallen asleep, but she heard the catches in Lena’s breath as she tried not to cry.

“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered, her forehead pressed against the passenger’s seat window.

“Don’t be,” Webby said fiercely. The nightmares had gotten much better over the years, but she still had them. Sometimes, Webby suspected the infrequency made them worse.

“But I—”

“You had a nightmare, Lena. It happens. It’s probably going to keep happening for the rest of your life. I know that. It’s nothing to apologize for.”

Lena shifted slightly to curl up tighter. “You know, if you want someone less broken, I bet that girl at the pizza shop would still be willing to give it a shot.”

“Shush, you ridiculous, beautiful woman,” Webby chided her. “You’re all I’ve wanted since I was thirteen.”

“You didn’t know what you were asking for.”

Webby sighed, pulling off to the side of the road. Lena looked up, surprised. “What’re you—”

“I was going to wait until the end of the trip, I had this whole plan and everything, but screw it.” She started digging through her bag. “I love you, Lena. I’ve loved you for nine years, I’ve seen you at your completely, absolute worse, at your rock bottom, below your rock bottom. I’ve fought your figurative demons and your literal ones, and one day I  _ will _ kill your aunt, McDuck-de Spell feud be damned.” Her fingers closed around what she was looking for, and she took a deep breath. There was no going back now. Lena was staring at her, wide-eyed. “I’m  _ never _ going to want anything else.” She finally pulled out the ring, holding it up for Lena to see. “So. Marry me.”

Lena gaped, blinking a few times. Then, much to Webby’s surprise, she let out a giggle. And then another. And then a laugh. And then she was laughing so hard she was crying, leaning against the seat.

“...You could just say no and spare my feelings,” Webby muttered, hurt. She’d made this ring and everything. Lena shook her head, gasping.

“No… No, Webby, oh my god, I…” She was overtaken by another giggle fit, wiping her eyes with her sleeve as she reached for her own bag in the backseat and pulled out a small, velvet box. Webby stared at it for a moment, then started laughing as well.

“You…”

“Oh my god!” Lena was practically wheezing now as they both laughed. “Yours is better. I didn’t make this. I just dragged Violet, Della, and Louie around stores for hours.”

“Why  _ Louie _ ?”

“Because he knows what good quality is and could make sure I got my money’s worth.” Lena wiped her eyes again, calming down to a giggle. “It’s nothing that expensive, I didn’t want to borrow money from Scrooge…”

She handed the box over, and Webby took it, eager despite herself. It was a silver band with small pink gems around it. She lit up. “It’s  _ perfect _ !” She threw her arms around Lena, hugging her tight. “Oh, wait!”

She pulled back, grabbing Lena’s hand to slide the ring on it. It was a wooden band, lovingly and painstakingly designed by Webby, with a ring of white gems around. “It’s moonstone,” she explained. “It’s supposed to be good for easing emotional stress and imbalance. According to Selene, anyways.”

Lena lifted her hand to look at it, stunned. “It’s… amazing, Pink.” She frowned, looking up. “Wait, Selene? You went to Ithaquack?”

“Yeah, Della took me.”

“Did she know  _ why _ she was taking you?”

“Yeah, I told…” Webby’s voice drifted off as she fell onto Lena’s train of thought. “I told her and Violet.  _ And _ the boys. Did they all…?”

“Those sneaks!” All five of them had known Webby and Lena were both planning something and  _ no one _ had thought to tell them. Webby giggled, slipping her own ring out of the box and onto her finger. It really was perfect.

“So… do you really believe that I love you and I’m never going to leave you?”

Lena smiled, wiping her eyes again. “I think I’m starting to come around to it.”

Webby leaned across the console to kiss Lena, beaming. Then she took her hand and pulled out her phone to take pictures of the rings on their fingers. She posted it with the caption  _ people conveniently forgot to tell me and @shadowchild we were planning on proposing to each other. _

Lena rested her head on Webby’s shoulder, sighing contently. Webby looked down at her, smile faltering for a moment before she pressed a hand to Lena’s chest, finding her heartbeat. Strong and steady as always. Lena raised a hand to grab Webby’s, intertwining their fingers. They stayed like that until Webby’s phone dinged several times. Comments on the picture.

_ @deweydewnight Louie was supposed to tell you guys _

_ @woodchuck87 I definitely remember Louie saying he would _

_ @purplesabre I too recall Llewlyn taking on the responsibility of letting you both know _

_ @therealLouieD wait you guys aren’t putting this on me! _

_ @deweydewnight Uncle Scrooge just choked on his tea, and I think Mrs. B. is about to call you. _

The comment popped up seconds before Webby’s phone rang, the caller ID reading  _ Granny _ . Webby giggled, accepting the call. “Sooooo Dewey told you and Uncle Scrooge?”

“ _ Engaged? _ ” They could hear Scrooge still sputtering in the background, and the distinct noise of Dewey and Della trying not to laugh. “ _ When did this happen? _ ”

“Uh… five minutes ago?”

“Wait, does this mean I have to call you Granny Tea Time now?” Lena asked. They heard Mrs. Beakley sigh, but there was a fondness behind the sound.

“ _ Absolutely incorrigible. You couldn’t have at least waited until you were on your way home? _ ”

“Well, that was the plan, but… things happened.” Webby shrugged despite her grandmother not being able to see her. “We can cut this short though, I’m sure you want to see us—”

“ _ No, continue your trip. _ ” Now they could tell Beakley was smiling. “ _ Enjoy yourselves. There will be time to talk when you get back. And perhaps Scrooge will be breathing again by that point _ .”

“ _ Aye, no I’m fine, nobody try to help me or anythin’ _ ,” Scrooge croaked. Webby giggled.

“Okay. We’ll be home before you know it. Love you.”

_ “I love you too. Both of you _ .” Lena ducked her head, blushing slightly. “ _ Drive safe _ .”

“We will.”

Webby ended the call and leaned over to rest again Lena, still grinning. Lena wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her tight. “Pink?”

“Yeah?”

“I vote we abuse Scrooge’s money and stay in hotels the rest of the trip.”

“I think that’s a great idea.”


End file.
